


Pain

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could of done something but I did'nt I let her slip through my hands why did I? Post PP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

Danny Phantom

In

Pain

Author's note

This is for everyone who's felt

That a punishment wasn't fair

Danny's POV

Pain that's what I feel everyday when I look at the picture of us in the frame by my bed. I told them

I wasn't going anywhere that I really loved their daughter but her manipulative and superficial mother forbade me from ever seeing her again. They told me if I truly loved her I would let her go.

I know her heart is hurting because I could feel it deep inside my soul.

If I could change the past I would. I would fight! Fight for the Pain of our hearts to cease. I could have done something but, I didn't let her beautiful hands slip through mine never to be felt by mine again. I should have fought for our love! For our future! I wanted her to be the new Mrs. Fenton. But I didn't fight I let her slip away. She probably never wants to see me again. I heard my door open slightly I didn't bother to look. I figured it was just Jazz trying to be all Psychologists on me. Well, she's not going to get through my brain! Her hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see those beautiful Animist eyes that apart of my heart held dear. I stood up from my desk chair and looked straight at those eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but she put her index finger on my lips to shut me up. I gently caressed her soft skin. Wondering why she's here. She should hate me. I was about to break away from her embrace but she stopped me by pulling me into the most passionate kiss I have ever felt from her. I then realized that our love was stronger than her parent's harsh commands. We were in love and that's stronger than the pain we have felt for the last month. We were happy together and that's all that matters. I thought as we continued our kiss that felt like we've been doing it for centuries.


End file.
